Handing Over
Handing Over is the nineteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files. It aired January 16th, 2011. Plot "Alright. Well our Agents have been released from Medical so I suppose you'll want them back." "Only if they come back. Don't want to force them." Alaska said. "Why not force them?" asked the Counselor. "We do it all the time." "Because. They didn't act to happy to see a trio of Freelancer's." "Thats when they were under my command to attack." "How'd you know?" "Cameras. We see all. That was a fairly good attempt. You would have gotten him out had it not been for the damn cameras. They're the reason we had double our normal security measures." "Damn so close." "So Chief... I've been meaning to ask this as well but... well wheres Cortana?" "She... she went rampant. I had to give her up. She was impairing the mission." "Ah. From what I've read you two were very attached. I'm sorry for your loss." "Yea... thanks." "Alright well. We'll bring in the Director and the Counselor. Truth be told we were going to execute them and then you three. Thank god I noticed it was you!" The Counselor said. "Yea.... right." Alaska replied. The Counselor then pressed a button on his earset and began to speak into a COMM. "Yes. Yes I know I know. Look just bring me the damned prisoners. Right... copy that. Goodbye." he said. He turned to Alaska "Well Chief we're bringing them now." he said merily. "Guys we have something to tell you!" Louis said bursting into the room. "Guys?" he asked noticing the room empty. "You don't think they broke out do you?" Virginia asked. "What them no. They're not smart enough to have broke a lock like that." Louis said. All of a sudden he was hit in the head from behind with something heavy. "OWWW!" he yelled as he dropped to the floor. Virginia turned around only to see a heavy lamp being brought down into her face. She fell on the floor as well. The two quickly got up to combat their captors. "Fuck you Alabama... or Ohio. We were going to help you!" Louis said. Then Oklahoma came into view phasing out of Active Camo saying "Those idiots we dealt with them already." "You killed them?" "Ha no. The Director gave us orders to watch on them... as well as you Louis. Seems like we should have been watching Virginia to." Oklahoma said. "We?" Louis said only to be hit by the lamp again falling to the ground. Virginia turned around and avoided the lamp grabbing it and slamming it into its holder. Active Camo flickered as its owner stumbled away revealing herself to be Carolina. "What about Jersey wheres he?" Virginia asked. "RIGHT HERE!" He shouted jumping from a vent with a knife. Louis pushed Virgina out of the way before rolling away from Jersey. He hit the floor hard and the knife came back stabbing him in the arm. Jersey hollerd in pain. Virginia was quickly hit in the head with the lamp by California and Louis by Oklahoma. The two laid unconscious. "Now lets take them to The Chairman." Oklahoma said. "What about the other two? Should we get them out of the closet?" "Yea." Oklahoma said hitting a door which opened revealing Ohio and Alabama in energy bonds. The two tumbled out. "And Jersey?" asked Carolina. "He'll be fine. Just give him a med pac. I know Louis keeps at least 5 at all times." Oklahoma said. "Alright." California said. Taking a medpac from Louis's body and administering it to Jersey. "Stupid bastard." she said. She then grabbed Ohio and Alabama and began to drag them down the hall. Oklahoma picked up both Louis and Virginia throwing each over a shoulder.He walked down the hall as well. Jersey follow suit still gripping his bloody arm and wincing in pain.